


Прерванный путь

by Northpoleowl



Series: 2017: миди G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: После семи месяцев отношений Джим и Спок решаются рассказать о них команде, но все идет не так, как они планировали. А намного, намного хуже.





	Прерванный путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Broken Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144809) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



Спок выплывает из глубин сна в потоке сразу нескольких ощущений: царапающий плечо край одеяла, успокаивающее гудение корабля вокруг него, теплота воздуха, температура которого идеально сбалансирована между человеческой и вулканской зоной комфорта, и… знакомое, безошибочно узнаваемое скольжение губ по шее сзади.

Еще один мягкий поцелуй, тень касания на голой коже, и Спок урчит, сдвигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы следовать за обвивающей его талию рукой, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы проследить пальцами изгиб руки, обнимающей его за талию. Пальцы скользят вдоль мышц, твердых, жестких от тяжелых нагрузок, добираются до кисти, сухой и мозолистой, с незнакомым шрамом на третьей костяшке, происхождение которого его владельцу еще предстоит объяснить.

Не то чтобы это сильно беспокоит Спока сейчас, когда к его телу прижимается другое, крепкое и тренированное, а на шею ложится еще один нежный, раздражающе-мягкий поцелуй.

Он тянет руку вверх, чтобы прикусить внутреннюю сторону запястья.

— Джим, — шепчет он и скорее кожей чувствует ответную улыбку. Ленивое довольство перетекает к нему через их контакт, смывая остатки сна ощущением приятного тепла, непохожего на жар открытого огня.

— Доброе утро, — бормочет Джим, скользя ступней по ноге Спока от колена и до самых кончиков пальцев.

Задрожав, Спок переворачивается, скользя в объятия любовника. Джим встречает поцелуй, запустив пальцы в волосы Спока, и они пробуют друг друга на вкус, медленно и уверенно, исследуя, изучая и заново запоминая. Утреннее дыхание Джима оставляет желать лучшего, но Спок просто не может беспокоиться об этом, отыскивая за ним хорошо знакомое ощущение, и все внутри него слабеет и тает, когда его окутывает знакомый аромат с чуть древесными нотками.

Ему никогда не надоест просыпаться вот так.

Оба распаленные, они на миг отрываются друг от друга. Спок тянется к нему, проводя большим пальцем по грубой щетине на подбородке Джима.

— Да, доброе. — соглашается он, и сияние глаз Джима в полутьме служит ему наградой. Взгляд Джима — знакомый и приглашающий, и под ним в груди Спока разливается тепло. Он помнит, как впервые увидел эти глаза, гневно и вызывающе сверкавшие в море красных униформ. Тогда Спок ни за что не мог бы и представить, что этот наглый и самонадеянный молодой кадет однажды станет не только лучшим капитаном, под чьим началом он когда-либо служил, но и самым важным человеком в его вселенной.

Но это произошло. Через три года и бесчисленное множество звездных систем, после отчетов по миссиям и командных совещаний, шахматных матчей и совместных обедов, схваток и смеха, и задыхающихся, отчаянных молитв над залитой кровью униформой, в конце концов, теперь они вместе.

Семь месяцев назад, когда Джим резко смел с доски шахматные фигуры и пригвоздил Спока к месту тем самым взглядом, жарким, голодным, полным эмоций, слишком сокровенных, чтобы быть названными вслух, Спок сдался, не сопротивляясь.

В самом деле, это было неизбежно.

Сейчас Джим смотрит на него из уюта постели со светящимся в глазах томным любопытством.

— О чем думаешь? — спрашивает он. Неспешные, ленивые интонации его голоса подсказывают Споку, что он не слишком озабочен ответом, но, глядя на него, на спокойное доверие, которое немногим доводилось видеть в его глазах, Спок понимает, что хочет сказать правду.

Хмыкнув, он притягивает к себе руку Джима, мягко целуя костяшки.

— Я думал, что, возможно, пришло время поделиться нашим счастьем с командой, Джим.

Он видит, как расширяются синие глаза, когда до Джима доходит смысл его слов. Моргнув, Джим приподнимается на локте:

— Черт возьми, Спок. Серьезно?

— Да, — отвечает Спок, и надежда, неуверенно скользящая через контакт их кожи, не становится для него неожиданностью. Разумеется, они направили командованию Звездного флота все необходимые бумаги еще несколько месяцев назад, но на борту «Энтерпрайз» единственный, кто знает об их отношениях — доктор Маккой, да и то только потому, что подпись начальника медицинской службы требовалась для подтверждения того, что изменение в их отношениях не оказывает влияния на принимаемые решения. Желание Спока не афишировать свою личную жизнь и желание Джима угодить Споку не допускали чего-то большего.

Но теперь, после семи месяцев украдкой сорванных поцелуев в турболифте и нежных соприкосновений рук под прикрытием стола для совещаний, Спок обнаруживает, что дальше не желает хранить их отношения в секрете. Его любовь к Джиму ярка и прекрасна, и здесь нечего стыдиться.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, если это тебе неприятно, Спок, — все еще опираясь на локоть, Джим наклоняет голову. — Ты же знаешь, что меня это не беспокоит, так? Мы вполне можем хранить все в тайне до конца миссии.

— Я знаю, — Спок тянется к нему, чтобы провести большим пальцем по изгибу нижней губы, и не может подавить чуть заметную улыбку, когда Джим машинально высовывает язык, чтобы попробовать его на вкус, — но мне представляется нечестным продолжать утаивать нечто столь важное от команды, особенно когда она настолько напоминает семью, — он молчит пару мгновений, а затем невозмутимо прибавляет: — И, конечно же, настало время Ниоте выиграть пари.

Джим ухмыляется:

— О котором ни я, ни ты официально не знаем.

— Тем более.

— Что ж, — Джим облизывает губы, — так когда ты хочешь это провернуть?

Об этом Спок тоже думал. Он не хочет ничего чрезмерного или экстравагантного, да и, как он полагает, доктор Маккой не переживет, если они с Джимом начнут целоваться посреди следующей миссии. Доктор очень ясно дал понять, что не желает слышать ничего хоть сколько-нибудь относящегося к их связи, и уже не раз угрожал им насильственными действиями, когда тема разговора начинала двигаться в том самом направлении.

— Предстоящее празднество по случаю дня рождения энсина Чехова представляется мне подходящей обстановкой для подобного начинания.

Ухмылка Джима становится шире.

— Ты хочешь выйти из шкафа в тот момент, когда наш самый молодой член команды наконец отпразднует свой двадцать первый день рождения и в первый раз нажрется в стельку? Спок, ты само коварство.

— Обильное употребление алкоголя, неизменно сопровождающее подобные мероприятия, вероятно, смягчит шок, вызванный нашим объявлением. Кроме того, в результате уже упомянутого потребления алкоголя, полагаю, лишь немногие члены экипажа в действительности будут наутро помнить о наших действиях.

Джим пожимает плечами.

— Это логично.

— И доктор Маккой, несомненно, будет также пребывать в алкогольном опьянении, — добавляет Спок, — что снижает вероятность успешного отделения им тестикул от моего тела до двух целых и шести десятых процента.

Теплый, хриплый смех Джима удивляет его.

— Не волнуйся, Спок, — Джим хлопает его по плечу. — Я не позволю Боунсу тебя кастрировать. Он знает, что все твое хозяйство требуется мне в полностью работоспособном состоянии.

— Отрадно видеть, что у тебя имеются свои приоритеты, — говорит Спок с каменным лицом, но позволяет Джиму втянуть себя в еще один поцелуй сквозь смех.

Глаза Джима сверкают, когда они, наконец, отрываются друг от друга несколько минут спустя.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда? — шепчет он.

Его пальцы прослеживают острый кончик уха, и Спок урчит, когда вызванная этим касанием дрожь удовольствия волной проходится по его спине.

— В этом, Джим, я не сомневаюсь.

Рассмеявшись, Джим снова целует его, и Спок позволяет вновь опрокинуть себя на матрас и забраться сверху, так знакомо и твердо вдавливая в постель.

Время больше не имеет значения, когда они теряются друг в друге, в грубом скольжении языков, в танце пальцев по обнаженной коже. Но вскоре, когда Джим уже принимается тереться твердеющим членом о бедро Спока, посылая через все его тело импульсы возбуждения, Спок заставляет себя отстраниться и, задыхаясь, шепчет:

— Джим, у нас нет на это времени.

— Нихрена, — Джим очерчивает поцелуями линию его челюсти, и Спок не может сделать ничего, кроме как откинуть назад голову, предоставляя лучший доступ. — Ты только что согласился рассказать о нас команде. Мы найдем время.

— Джим…

Бип-бип-бип.

Какой-то миг они могут только лежать, слушая равномерный писк будильника. Наконец, Джим вздыхает, роняя голову на плечо Спока и тем выбивая резкий выдох из его груди.

— Да еб…

Спок приподнимает бровь, хотя и знает, что Джим этого не видит.

— К сожалению, нет, если мы хотим прийти на мостик вовремя. Компьютер, выключить будильник.

На комнату вновь опускается тишина. Джим, тряхнув головой и урвав еще один быстрый, мимолетный поцелуй, встает с кровати, устраивая Споку беспричинное, и, как он подозревает, умышленное шоу, начав собирать с пола разбросанную одежду. Спок даже не думает скрывать, что наблюдает за ним. Ему никогда не надоест смотреть на Джима: в полной ли униформе, покрытого ли кровью, или как сейчас — в одних лишь боксерах, Спок всегда находит его неизменно прекрасным.

Но это не мешает ему моргнуть, когда тот разворачивается к нему, протягивая руку. Джим ухмыляется, кивая головой в сторону ванной.

— Принял душ с другом — сэкономил воду.

— У нас звуковой душ, Джим.

— И что? — Ухмылка Джима не меркнет.

Спок качает головой, не в силах сдержать собственную улыбку, хватается за руку Джима и позволяет ему утянуть себя в ванную.

***

Двадцать минут спустя они, как обычно, вместе шагают на мостик. Выдерживаемая между ними тридцатисантиметровая дистанция никогда не казалась столь огромной, но Спок сохраняет выдержку, вспоминая их соглашение. Вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Чехова будет иметь место через два дня. Это ничто по сравнению с семью месяцами.

Но, тем не менее, он не может перестать об этом думать всю смену. Это непрофессиональная и довольно-таки тревожащая брешь в его вулканской сосредоточенности, но в данный момент они находятся в варпе, уже несколько дней занимаясь рутинным картографированием, в ожидании, пока командование не поручит им что-нибудь более захватывающее. Спок позволяет своему разуму блуждать, перебирая нежные воспоминания последних месяцев, пока он сам смотрит на восседающего в капитанском кресле Джима, составляющего отчеты и тихо переговаривающегося с остальными членами команды мостика. И это такая знакомая и безопасная картина. Мирная. Спок не может представить, что мог бы быть где-нибудь еще. Как именно они объявят об отношениях через два дня? Нужно будет спросить об этом Джима позже, когда они…

Сотрясший корабль толчок выбрасывает его из кресла. Боль от удара бедром о пол вспыхивает так же, как и взрыв шума вокруг него: вой аварийной сирены, сообщения компьютера, крики других членов команды… что вообще произошло?

— Спок! — теплая рука стискивает его плечо, и он поднимает глаза, встречая ощупывающий его взгляд Джима. Тот выглядит оглушенным, но невредимым. — Ты в порядке?

Быстрая оценка своего состояния показывает, что ничего не сломано.

— Я в надлежащем состоянии, капитан, — отвечает он и, рискнув, быстро сжимает руку Джима, пока тот помогает ему подняться на ноги. — Что произошло?

— Мы попали в хвост квазарного импульса, — кричит Сулу от своей консоли, — он выдернул нас из варпа.

Еще раз хлопнув Спока по плечу, Джим торопится в свое кресло.

— Чехов, где мы?

— Приблизительно в пятидесяти семи световых годах от точки нашего назначения, капитан!

Плечи Джима застывают.

— Пятьдесят семь… это означает, что мы…

— В клингонской зоне, — договаривает Чехов напряженным голосом. Ниота у своей станции коротко и приглушенно ругается на языке, который Спок не может узнать.

— Я не обнаружила никаких переговоров в этой области, капитан, — рапортует она, — но это вовсе не означает… черт!

Второй удар еще сильнее первого, но на сей раз Спок к нему готов и вцепляется крепче, пока корабль вокруг сотрясается, а завывающие сигналы тревоги сливаются в ужасающую какофонию. Чертыхающегося Джима мотает в капитанском кресле, но внимание Спока в данный момент целиком сосредоточено на занимающих их экраны трех клингонских кораблях.

И почему-то ему не кажется, что они представляют собой приветственную комиссию.

И будто бы в ответ на его мысли главный корабль разражается шквалом торпед. Мгновением позже «Энтерпрайз» сотрясается от новых ударов.

— Щиты на сорок процентов! — кричит Сулу.

— Мы можем уйти в варп? — требовательно спрашивает Джим.

— Отрицательно, сэр! Управление варпом не отвечает!

— Черт возьми. Маневр уклонения, мистер Сулу, — Джим бьет по кнопке связи на подлокотнике: — Скотти!

— Я работаю над этим, капитан! У нее повреждены вспомогательные гондолы! Мне нужно…

— Погоди, вспомогательные гондолы? Я их знаю! — Джим оборачивается к Споку. — Прими командование. Как только варп запустится, уводи нас нахрен отсюда, понял?

Спок знает, что должен что-то ответить, здесь, в гуще навязанной им битвы, но Джим уже знал все, что он может ему сказать, так что он, сглотнув, просто кивает.

— Да, сэр, — он получает в награду краткую напряженную улыбку, прежде чем Джим бросается в турболифт.

Клингоны дают еще залп, сотрясая корабль, а по стене бежит трещина. Сжав зубы, Спок усаживается в капитанское кресло, усилием воли отбрасывая беспокойство за Джима и сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы выполнить свою работу.

— Мистер Сулу, отчет о состоянии.

— Щиты на двадцати двух процентах. Готовы к ответному огню.

— Коммандер, отказала система жизнеобеспечения на палубах четыре и пять!

— Я посылаю сигнал бедствия всем кораблям флота в непосредственной близости от нас. «Разящий» всего в двадцати двух световых годах…

— Приготовиться к удару!

Еще один удар сотрясает судно, Спок сжимает пальцами подлокотники. Если они в ближайшее время не запустят варп-ядро…

— Лейтенант Ухура, мы можем связаться с клингонскими кораблями?

— Уже пыталась, сэр. В ответ лишь «как вы посмели нарушить наши границы», и «мы вас уничтожим», и остальная вечная чушь.

— Фазерные установки правого борта перегружены! Нас сейчас разорвет на части, коммандер!

Спок бьет по кнопке связи:

— Коммандер Скотт, состояние варп-ядра?

— Работаем, Спок! Кинсер, дай сюда плазменный резак, нет, не ключ, резак, ты, глупый зеленый… ага, готово! — отвечает Джим, и тепло, пронзающее Спока при звуке его голоса, почти пугает своей силой.

— Мы можем уйти в варп? — спрашивает Спок и слышит в голосе Джима напряжение:

— Пока нет, нам нужно еще с полминуты для перезагрузки гондол. Возвращаюсь на мостик!

Связь прерывается, и Спок кивает Сулу:

— Максимальный варп как только это станет возможным, лейтенант. Мистер Чехов, сможет ли корабль выдержать следующую атаку?

— Не долго, коммандер, нарушена целостность корпуса на палубе пять, — еще один сокрушительный удар. — Пробоины в корпусе на палубах четыре и пять! Нам нужно…

— Варп-ядро запущено! — кричит Сулу. — Держитесь!

«Энтерпрайз» под ними содрогается с дрожащим ревом, и звезды вокруг нее вытягиваются, превращаясь в длинные белые иглы. Клингонские корабли тают на задних экранах, завывание сирен утихает. Во внезапной тишине Спок делает долгий вдох.

— Отчет о состоянии, лейтенант, — приказывает он.

— Щиты на трех процентах. Катастрофическое структурное повреждение на восьмой палубе, утечка радиации в инженерном отсеке. Персонал коммандера Скотта устраняет утечку, — голос Сулу все еще дрожит от прилива адреналина.

Спок кивает.

— Повреждения корпуса?

— Ограничены палубами четыре и пять, коммандер, — говорит Чехов. — Автоматические двери уже заперты.

Его слова не слишком успокаивают. Повреждения корпуса, как бы малы они ни были, неизбежно означают одно: потерянные жизни. Джим тяжело это воспримет.

Словно в ответ, с шипением открываются двери турболифта. Спок поворачивается, уже наполовину встав из кресла, и замирает, увидев, что на мостик входит нервно выглядящий доктор Маккой.

— Весь мой персонал занят пострадавшими, — без вступлений говорит он. — Кому-нибудь здесь требуется помощь?

— Кажется, я что-то вывихнула, — подает голос со своей станции лейтенант Квитар, сжимая плечо и морщась при этом. Маккой немедленно идет к ней, вытаскивая на ходу свой трикодер, но Спок внезапно не может сосредоточиться на нем, смотря вместо этого на кабину турболифта, бросающуюся в глаза своей пустотой.

Где Джим?

Что-то предательски-холодное скользит вверх по его позвоночнику, и Спок быстро сглатывает, загоняя его обратно и вновь садясь в кресло.

— Мистер Скотт, капитан все еще в инженерном?

После шума помех, наконец, раздается сдавленный от напряжения голос Скотта:

— Нет, он давно ушел. А что?

Спок хмурится и, даже не потрудившись ответить, делает запрос:

— Компьютер, местонахождение капитана Кирка.

Компьютеру требуется несколько секунд чтобы справиться с задачей, и, когда это все же происходит, Спок думает, что лучше бы он не знал ответ.

— Капитан Кирк на борту «Энтерпрайз» не обнаружен.

Все разговоры на мостике замирают. Сулу и Чехов обмениваются пораженными взглядами, Маккой, бормочущий что-то успокоительное Квитар, замолкает на полуслове. Холод снова мстительно пронзает Спока, и он, заговорив вновь, не может сдержать дрожь в голосе:

— Компьютер, последнее известное местонахождение капитана.

Еще две секунды вычислений тянутся, словно два года, а затем, наконец, звучит ровный, невыразительный голос:

— Последнее местонахождение капитана Кирка — палуба пять.

И все останавливается.

Мир меркнет. Отстраненно Спок слышит шумный потрясенный вдох Ниоты и стук упавшего на пол трикодера Маккоя, но они скользят по его сознанию лишь эхом, жалкими отголосками. Он не в состоянии думать. Джим… Джим не может…

Споткнувшись, Спок встает из кресла, и наверное, он приказал Сулу принять командование, но он не уверен, все, что он сейчас знает — ему нужно на пятую палубу немедленно. Яркий свет турболифта слепит его, раня глаза своей жестокой интенсивностью, и он трижды безуспешно пытается ввести команду трясущимися пальцами, прежде чем кто-то встает рядом и делает это за него.

Повернувшись, он узнает Маккоя с напряженным и осунувшимся лицом, будто бы вмиг постаревшего. Доктор наклоняет голову, засунув руки в карманы, пока по двери турболифта скользят огни проплывающих мимо этажей. Когда он открывает рот, голос хрипит:

— С ним все будет хорошо, Спок, вот увидишь. Мы найдем его.

Но это звучит как ложь.

Путешествие кажется вечностью, хотя на деле едва ли длится больше нескольких секунд. Когда двери, наконец, открываются, палуба пять предстает перед ними воплощением хаоса — люди носятся взад и вперед, медперсонал толкает каталки с пострадавшими, выкрикивая приказы и состояния раненых, над головами сверкают аварийные огни. Спок вдруг обнаруживает, что едва может сойти с места, все вокруг движется медленно, будто бы во сне, люди толкают его со всех сторон, пока, наконец, Маккой не хватает его крепко за плечо и не ведет за собой, рявканьем расчищая им путь вниз по коридору к задней палубе, к плотно закрытой двери, отделяющей оставшуюся часть корабля от смертельного пространства пробоины.

К тому времени, как они достигают двери, коридор уже почти пуст. Дюраниум толщиной в шестьдесят сантиметров красиво поблескивает в свете аварийных огней. Спок думает, что его сейчас стошнит.

Каким-то образом ему удается заставить себя подойти и заглянуть в двойной иллюминатор двери. Его дыхание затуманивает толстое стекло, и сквозь размытую белизну он видит то, что осталось от палубы — холодная, бесплодная пустыня замерзшего металла и разрушенных стен. Вдалеке сквозь рваную дыру размером со стандартный стол для совещаний виднеется россыпь звезд, угнетающих своей неподвижностью.

Спок сглатывает. Ведь есть шанс, так? В случае падения давления дверь закрывается автоматически. Может, Джим успел. Может, компьютер ошибся. Может…

Бегущие шаги звучат сзади за мгновение до того, как раздается голос Ухуры:

— Спок! Ты нашел его? Капитан.?

В иллюминатор с другой стороны врезается тело, и Спок отшатывается, впечатываясь в стену. Нийота задыхается, Маккой издает сдавленный звук, и Спок пристально смотрит на молодого лейтенанта — Шову, припоминает он, родом из Восточной Европы, работала в оранжерее и была так взволнована, наконец получив направление на флагман Звездного флота…

Сейчас она плавает у иллюминатора, широко раскрыв невидящие глаза — теперь всего лишь замороженный труп. Одна из многих… столь многих потерянных… Джим…

Что-то внутри него, вспыхнув, угасает. Его ноги подламываются, и Спок сползает по стене, закрыв лицо руками. Все в нем застывает, словно это он заморожен, а не Шова. Он помнит, каким Джим был утром — теплый, гибкий, живой. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда?

Это все не должно было случиться вот так. У них еще должны были быть годы, десятилетия вместе. Они должны были пойти на вечеринку к Чехову, и Спок должен был прижать Джима к столу и поцеловать его, а команда должна была одобрительно кричать и хлопать, а Ниота хихикать, а Маккой подавиться выпивкой, а Джим улыбнуться своей прекрасной тайной улыбкой, что всегда безошибочно заставляла сердце Спока колотиться в боку, и это не… не…

Где-то рядом с ним Маккой издает задушенный звук, похожий на рыдание. Спок сжимается в комок, давая волю слезам, уже не заботясь более о том, что кто-то может увидеть. Пусть смотрят. Пусть все узнают. Это больше не имеет значения, потому что Джим мертв, его больше нет, и без него…

Дальше по коридору Ниота, отвернувшись и отрывисто захлебываясь проклятиями, бьет кулаком в стенную панель…

Над их головами с шипением открывается люк, и оттуда падает тело. Ниота, вскрикнув, отшатывается к стене, но Спок едва ее слышит, целиком сосредоточившись на теле — мужчина с короткими светлыми волосами, в золотой капитанской рубашке…

Отчаянный, животный звук рвется из его глотки, пронзительный, первобытный зов своей пары, и он, на подгибающихся ногах пройдя по коридору, падает на колени рядом с Джимом — это он, неподвижный и явно без сознания, но все же в его коже есть цвет, есть жизнь, и, едва осмеливаясь дышать, Спок прижимает трясущиеся пальцы к шее возлюбленного, чувствуя, вознося молитвы…

И да, он ощущает это — тихое биение пульса, критически медленное, но удивительно, прекрасно присутствующее. Тепло врывается в грудь Спока, взрывающейся сверхновой заполняя холодную черную пустоту в его сердце, и Спок тянется к Джиму, обхватывает его руками, прижимая к себе будто величайшее сокровище. Он смутно осознает, что говорит что-то, шепчет мягким, дрожащим голосом что-то на вулканском, или на стандарте, или на их смеси: Ты жив, я люблю тебя, не оставляй меня, Джим…

Он не знает, сколько времени провел так — прижимая бессознательное тело Джима к своей груди, но скоро, слишком скоро кто-то приближается к нему и говорит голосом Маккоя, мягким и профессиональным, лишь слегка выдающим дрожь:

— Спок. Мне нужно забрать его в медотсек.

Спок поначалу едва его слышит. Он все крепче сжимает хватку, потому что если он отпустит его сейчас, Джим уйдет, ускользнет, исчезнет так же, как боялся Спок всего лишь несколько коротких мгновений тому назад, и он не может его отпустить, не может позволить уйти, он не может жить без него…

— Спок, — вокруг запястья оборачиваются чужие пальцы, легко, но сильно. — Тебе нужно его отпустить, Спок.

Он поднимает голову, встречая взгляд доктора, чьи ореховые глаза смотрят мягко и так понимающе, и, медленно выдохнув, Спок подчиняется. Это труднейший поступок в его жизни — отдать Джима Маккою. Двое санитаров перекладывают его на каталку и увозят по коридору. Он следует за ними в сторону медотсека, и Маккой не возражает. И только в самом конце, когда Спок пытается пройти вслед за ними в раздвижные двери, доктор, повернувшись, останавливает его прижатой к груди ладонью.

— Нет, коммандер, дальше вам нельзя.

Нет. Он не может выпустить Джима из поля зрения, не сейчас. Никогда.

— Я должен быть с ним…

— Мы не знаем степень его повреждений, и чему он подвергся при нарушении целостности корпуса, — Маккой говорит медленно и убеждающе. — Мне нужен пустой отсек. Доверься мне, Спок. Я буду держать тебя в курсе, хорошо?

Спок сглатывает, провожая взглядом неподвижную фигуру Джима и сгрудившихся вокруг его каталки санитаров и медсестер, увозящих его дальше в медотсек.

— Я останусь здесь. Вы проинформируете меня о любых изменениях в состоянии Джима.

— Конечно, Спок, — и после еще одного ободряющего хлопка по плечу Маккой скрывается в медотсеке, а двери за ним закрываются.

Спок глубоко дышит, закрыв глаза и сжав вместе кулаки. Джим жив — напоминает он себе, это мантра, молитва. Он жив и он в хороших руках.

Выпрямив спину и устремив взгляд на закрытую дверь медотсека, Спок ждет.

Ниота находит его здесь полчаса спустя. Спок не видит ее приближения, все еще смотря на дверь, но узнает ее легкую походку и цветочный аромат духов еще до того, как ее пальцы мягко скользят по его плечу.

— Спок.

— Лейтенант.

— Ты в порядке?

Спок смотрит вниз.

— Буду, как только капитан придет в сознание.

— Хорошо, — Ниота вздыхает. — Скотти и я воссоздали перемещения Кирка. Он, должно быть, почуял как возникает пробоина, потому что он зафиксировал себя в ближайшей трубе Джеффри, как только сработала сигнализация. Возможно поэтому компьютер не смог его засечь, ты знал, что в этой части корабля нет датчиков?

Спок не отвечает, но его молчание не обижает ее. Он чувствует в ее голосе улыбку, когда она добавляет:

— Капитан всегда быстро ориентировался по ситуации.

Он кивает, все еще молча. Они стоят так в тишине еще какое-то время, спокойные в своей солидарности. Спок не сводит взгляда с тонкой серебряной полоски света, просачивающейся под дверью медотсека, то и дело прерываемой движущимися тенями, когда кто-то из медперсонала проходит мимо. Они заняты Джимом? Спасли ли они его уже?

Сдвинувшись в сторону рядом с ним, Ниота прочищает горло:

— Ну, хм… как давно, Спок?

Не в ее духе изъясняться столь расплывчато, но Спок, тем не менее, понимает вопрос.

— Семь месяцев, две недели и пять дней.

— Ох, — Ниота моргает, — и капитан так долго смог хранить все в тайне?

Что-то сжимается в груди Спока, и он, не думая, отрезает:

— Джим более чем способен сохранять приватность, когда ставит себе такую задачу.

Он жалеет об этих словах, едва произнеся их. В произошедшем нет вины Ниоты, и он не должен так срываться на нее. Он просто… он чувствует себя таким кровоточащим и болезненным сейчас, таким открытым и уязвимым, словно обнаженный нерв. Ему нужно, чтобы Джим вернулся. Ему нужны его сияющие глаза и нежные слова, чтобы заново сшить разорванное полотно своего существования, чтобы собрать и заново сложить все разрозненные части своей тщательно выстроенной вселенной.

Ему просто нужен Джим.

— Прошу прощения, я не имела в виду… — в голосе Ниоты проскальзывает неловкая нота.

— Нет, я… это моя вина. Я сейчас сам не свой, Ниота, — вздыхает Спок.

Краткое молчание, и он вновь чувствует на себе ее взгляд.

— Он… он на самом деле все для тебя, так?

Он тут же отвечает, не думая, не колеблясь.

— Да.

Теперь молчание длится дольше. Спок даже с его острым слухом слышит из-за закрытых дверей только гудение техники и бормотание голосов. Сколько еще ждать? Доктор Маккой точно сообщит ему о состоянии Джима?

Еще одно касание к его руке, легкое, любящее. — Знаешь, я рада. — Задумчиво говорит Ниота. — Сама от себя не ожидала, честно, но я рада.

Спок не отвечает. Что он может ей сказать? Кивнув, Ниота склоняет голову:

— Ты знаешь, что теперь весь корабль будет в курсе про вас двоих? Медперсонал — те еще чертовы шлюшки, помешанные на сплетнях, когда дело не касается пациентов.

Спок знает, и думает, что он должен бы об этом беспокоиться или, по крайней мере, чувствовать себя виноватым за то, как он действовал сегодня. Нет ни того, ни другого. Живой Джим чудесным образом затмевает все отрицательное, что он мог бы чувствовать по поводу ситуации.

А затем, больше для того, чтобы рассмешить Ниоту, он говорит в своей обычной манере:

— Я не был осведомлен, что персонал доктора Маккоя вовлечен в занятия проституцией в процессе распространения слухов.

Это срабатывает, она качает головой, и ее улыбка мягка и прекрасна:

— Так помоги мне, Спок…

Двери медотсека резко распахивается, выпуская Маккоя, снимающего на ходу перчатки. Заметив их, он на миг останавливается, немедленно кидая сердитый взгляд на Спока.

— Ты торчал здесь все это время?

Ниота сжимает его плечо и уходит с мягким «увидимся позже».

— Как капитан? — Спок делает шаг вперед.

Маккой закатывает глаза, но все же кивком головы предлагает Споку следовать за собой, по пути бросив перчатки в бак переработки на входе в медотсек.

— Люк в трубе Джеффри не был герметичным, так что он заработал гипоксию и начальную стадию гипотермии, — говорит он, ведя Спока в заднюю часть крыла. — Ничего, с чем мы не смогли бы справиться. Он сейчас спит.

Спок едва его слышит, глядя на фигуру на кровати, к которой они направляются. Накрытый одеялом Джим выглядит спокойным, его глаза закрыты, а кожа приобрела здоровый цвет. Если бы Спок не знал, что произошло, если бы не испытал леденящий холод и путающее мысли ощущение утраты, когда компьютер сообщил ту убийственную новость, то он мог бы подумать, что его любовник просто решил вздремнуть посреди смены.

Он сглатывает и медленно приближается к кровати, скользя рукой по одеялу, пока не переплетает пальцы Джима со своими. Тот шрам на третьей костяшке все еще здесь. Спок думает, что должен спросить о нем Джима, когда тот проснется.

Стоящий рядом с ним Маккой, кашлянув, наклоняет голову.

— Отойди на шаг назад.

Спок моргает, невольно сильнее сжимая руку Джима:

— Я предпочел бы остаться…

— Спок, сейчас же.

Нахмурившись, он разжимает пальцы, подавляя холодную дрожь, охватившую его, как только контакт разорвался, и подчиняется. Он смотрит на Маккоя, сознавая, что испепеляет его взглядом, но совершенно не заботясь об этом. Если доктор разделит их теперь…

Маккой подходит ближе и пинает что-то под кроватью. Раздается мягкий «бииип», и одна сторона кровати резко отъезжает в сторону, раскладываясь в двуспальную. Спок моргает, глядя на свободное место рядом с Джимом, как раз подходящее, чтобы разместиться там ему самому, а затем переводит взгляд на Маккоя, внезапно растеряв все слова.

Маккой приходит на помощь, бросив ему подушку.

— Чтобы ты не говорил, что я ничего для тебя не делаю, — резко произносит он, прежде чем удалиться, задернув перед этим занавеску вокруг кровати.

Спок еще какое-то время смотрит на безмятежно спящего Джима, а затем пристраивает рядом подушку и осторожно заползает на кровать. Она выдерживает его вес, и он облегченно вздыхает, придвигаясь ближе и укладывая голову на грудь Джима, и закрывает глаза, слушая ровный стук сердца под собой.

Медленное движение, мягкий выдох, и в его волосы зарываются теплые пальцы.

— М-м-м. Привет.

Спок поднимает голову, глядя в синие глаза и чувствуя, как его заполняет счастье.

— Привет, Джим. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Джим сонно моргает.

— Устал чуток, — слегка неразборчиво бормочет он, — немного голова болит… а в остальном нормально. — Он вздыхает. — Учитывая…

Спок моргает:

— Учитывая что?

Джим опускает веки.

— Что сейчас я мог бы быть кучкой замороженных и взорванных ошметков.

Спока пронзает невольная дрожь, и он утыкается лицом в шею любовника, дыша его запахом. — Я рад, что этого не произошло.

— Ага, я тоже, — Джим медленно вздыхает, — и это все благодаря тебе, знаешь ли.

Спок не шевелится.

— Почему?

— Не мог тебя оставить, — еще один медленный вдох пополам с зевком. — Когда дыра начала образовываться, я знал, что должен сделать все возможное, чтобы выжить, ради тебя. Черт, — он тихо хихикает, — на самом деле я не ожидал, что эта фигня с трубой Джеффри вообще сработает. Но я подумал… любой шанс, пусть даже самый маленький, так?

Спок сглатывает. Он представляет, как это было — как Джим смотрит на рваные края возникающей в стене пробоины, как он натыкается взглядом на люк, как с растущим отчаянием вбивает команду и заползает в трубу, как он лежит там, медленно теряя сознание в стремительно редеющем воздухе, думая о нем, Споке…

А затем он вспоминает свой мучительный бег к палубе пять, вспоминает, как треснула и рассыпалась часть его самого, когда он увидел тело Шовы, вспоминает то медово-теплое облегчение, охватившее его, когда они нашли Джима. И он думает, что они, должно быть, более похожи, чем чем любой из них когда-либо полагал.

Джим под ним мурлычет, вырисовывая пальцами причудливые узоры на задней стороне шеи Спока.

— Боунс сказал, что выпустит меня завтра, — бормочет он. — Все еще хочешь на вечеринку к Чехову?

Спок даже поднимает голову.

— Я полагаю, что наш план более не является необходимым, — признается он. — Моя реакция на твое спасение, возможно, была несколько… чрезмерной.

— Ох, — Джим моргает, а затем вдруг смеется. — Ладно. Так тоже можно было.

— Ты не расстроен? — Спок наклоняет голову.

— Что? Нет, конечно! — Хмурится Джим. — Спок, это совершенно не важно — как мы объявим о наших отношениях. Хотя я признаю, что предпочел бы способ, включающий в себя меньше беготни для спасения моей жизни и с меньшей скоростью превращения в сосульку. Команда бы узнала о нас так или иначе, правда ведь? Так что нет, я не взбешен, — он какое-то время молчит, а затем его улыбка становится шире. — Кроме того, ты прав — они семья. Они заслуживают знать.

Он говорит это так легко и просто. Внезапный всплеск эмоций так силен, что Спок чувствует, как уголки его глаз колют подступающие слезы. Сглотнув, он шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя.

Он нечасто говорит это, такие слова на его языке всегда казались ему странными и чужими. Но сейчас он произносит это без колебаний, не думая, и Джим лишь улыбается под ним, такой сильный и прекрасный.

— В этом, Спок, я не сомневаюсь.


End file.
